A Weasley Confession
by Writing Cramp
Summary: Harry finally confesses to his true love how he feels. Be very, very afraid.


A Weasley Confession  
  
Summary: Harry finally decides to confess his feelings to his true love. Be very afraid.  
Genre: Humor, pure silly fluff  
Rating: PG  
  
***  
  
Ah, true love was making him goofy. His smile was dopey, his head was buzzing, and his hair was flipping in every direction.  
  
Harry was at the Weasley home, the residence of his true love, taking a break with his friends from the Order of the Phoenix. For once, Harry could forget about saving the world and concentrate on things more on his mind, such as romance.  
  
Ah, what was it with him and red-haired Weasleys?  
  
Harry blushed, wondering how he hadn't seen it sooner. He'd had what- was it four? Five? he couldn't think straight when he was in love- years to realize this affection was more than how he would feel for a sibling. Ah yes, that churning feeling in his stomach was some odd combination of lust and true love.  
  
He thought about the features. That amazing red hair. The beautiful eyes. The loyalty to him through all his crazy adventures and mood swings. It was amazing. Perfection.  
  
Harry skipped around the burrow. "I have to confess! I have to proclaim my feelings to the world! Tonight- tonight I have to tell- ouch!!" He cried, looking up and realizing he'd bumped into Hermione Granger.  
  
"What are you doing, Harry Potter?" she asked sternly. "Have you gone mad?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Must you always act like my mother? For your information, I'm in love!"  
  
"Um, oh," said Hermione. "Erm, that's nice. Go back to what you were doing."  
  
"Okay!" Harry cried joyously as he went back to his skipping.  
  
"Tonight!" he exclaimed to the empty room. "Tonight I'll confess my feelings!"  
  
_It's really pretty amazing,_ he thought, _all these years I went after Ravenclaw girls, when all I needed to do was open my eyes to the obvious!_  
  
*****  
  
Later that night, Ginny Weasley sat in Ron's room, playing exploding snap with her brother. "Eh, guess you won again," she said nonchalantly as he won the 8th game in a row.  
  
You see, there were far more important things on Ginny's mind, such as a sexy green-eyed Gryffindor named Harry Potter. Just the thought of his name made her swoon. "Oh, Harry!" she whispered.  
  
Her fourth year, Ginny went after various other boys, assuring herself she was over Harry Potter. But upon careful reexamination of her feelings, Ginny realized she had only been fooling herself. Her feelings for Harry Potter had never gone away. It wasn't a crush anymore. This was true love.  
  
He'd done so much for her over the years! And as she'd gotten older, Ginny only became a closer friend. He was letting her in his circle. He had to feel the same way! Either way, her feelings were getting more intense. She finally broke up with Dean Thomas over it. She had to tell him how she felt!  
  
As if on cue, her God burst into the room that very moment! "H-hi Ron!" Harry stammered breathlessly before turning his head. "GINNY!"  
  
"Hey Harry, what is it?" _Stay calm_, she told herself.  
  
"Um, hey Gin, are you busy now?" he asked, glancing at Ron.  
  
"Nah," she said quickly, "Ron and I are playing some exploding snap, but it's nothing urgent."  
  
"Well- would it be okay if I talked to you then? Maybe in private, in your room?"  
  
Ginny jumped up a bit too eagerly. "Sure! C'mon, let's go!" she rushed to her room with Harry, leaving Ron without thought.  
  
Harry and Ginny sat down on her bed. "This is really hard for me to talk about..." Harry trailed off, blushing.  
  
Ginny put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Harry. I'm your friend. You can tell me anything!"  
  
"Well, okay then," he said slowly. "Well, Ginny, you see- the thing is that I've fallen in love."  
  
Ginny squealed, giving Harry a huge hug. "Oh Harry! That's wonderful!"  
  
Harry returned the hug. "I knew you would think it was a good idea!"  
  
"You know, Ginny, I spent so much time dating people like Cho to find love- but really, my true love is right by my side!"  
  
"Oh, that's so wonderful," said Ginny, sighing dreamily.  
  
"So, what do you think I should do?" asked Harry uncertainly.  
  
"Well, I think going steady is the next step!" said Ginny, her voice chipper again.  
  
"Really? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Harry, uncertainty creeping back into his voice.  
  
"Of course! When two people like each other, they should date!"  
  
"But um, do you think people would be okay with it? I mean, you know how people are about that sort of thing-"  
  
"Harry," Ginny said, steadying her grip on him. "It's okay. Nobody would mind at all."  
  
Harry's face brightened. "You think so? Well, in that case I guess I should ask if the feelings are mutual..."  
  
Ginny looked deeply into Harry's beautiful eyes. "Oh Harry, do I have to bang you over the head? Of course they are! Oh, your cluelessness is so cute!"  
  
Harry smiled. "Oh, thanks for everything Ginny." He blushed. "It's just...well that cropped red hair is so cute and way he's so protective is so cute-" he mumbled.  
  
Ginny was confused. "Hmm? What did you just say? I think I heard you wrong, Harry."  
  
He raised his voice a bit. "Are you sure Ginny- you absolutely sure he likes me back?"  
  
Ginny gasped. "WAIT A MINUTE? HE!?"  
  
Harry grabbed her hand, and they rushed back to Ron's room. Harry rushed to Ron, hugging him intensely. "Ron Weasley, I love you!"  
  
THE END  
  
***  
  
Erm, I told you to be very afraid! ;) Please review. I like positive reviews, criticism, and even flames!  
  



End file.
